kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Capture
, 2011 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/137 |Chapter = 137 |Volume = Volume 15 |Adopted = Anime Episode 31.0 |Previous Chapter = War by Proxy |Next Chapter = The World the Lil' Devil Only Knows}} is the 137 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Fiore looks at the doll and is surprised on what is going on. Everyone in the room is staring at Luna. Fiore looks at the broken Goddess sensor, assuming that the doll is a goddess. She orders her dolls to seize Luna; the dolls ties Luna up. Haqua questions Keima about what is the doll and he replies that she is a Goddess. Luna then breaks free from her confinement and uses her powers to dissolve Fiore's impostor dolls and reforms them into a giant to snatch Fiore. Keima says he was surprised that a goddess appeared so quickly. He also did not expect his arrival home to be so perfectly timed. When he had arrived at the house, he saw Haqua's Scythe on the ground outside. Keima was suspicious and went around the back. He saw that Haqua and Nora were captured and thought of going in to save them. But he also thought that it would be better if he got captured so he can get some information about Vintage. He also tells Haqua that he asked a friend to help, but realized that Vulcan was more than enough. Outside the Cafe Diana is in the front yard, greeting Vulcan as they are reunited. Vulcan is very pleased to see Diana and says that they should combine their power. Diana then notices something on Vulcan's back and questions about them. After hearing that they are wings, Diana sees that Vulcan has received back more power than she has and is obviously angry. Inside the house, Fiore has been stripped naked again and re-confined into a container, while having a chained choker around her neck. While Nora is having fun torturing the confined Fiore, Haqua is telling her to stop it. Fiore yells out that Vintage will not sit back and watch while this is happening, but Keima responds that he hopes that is the case. this way, he can gather more information. He just hopes that Fiore is not just an underling that nobody cares about. Vulcan interrupts saying that she cannot believe that Old hell has been revived and that the Goddesses are also being targeted, not just the escaped spirits. Keima asks Vulcan to come with him to the room where Kanon is being kept. Vulcan states that she cannot move and needs him to carry her. As they are going up to Kanon's room, Diana asks Keima about Vulcan's wings. She is angry, thinking that Keima used some kind of Special Love technique that he did not use on Tenri. Because Vulcan can't hear well, she doesn't know what the two are talking about. But yet she interrupts and tells Keima not to associate with any other girls else than Tsukiyo, for he is the source of her powers. She then asks Diana how did she recover her powers. Before Diana could explain Keima tries to end the conversation, only to be punched out of the way by Haqua and Diana. They go into the room Kanon is in, while Diana fills Vulcan with the details thus far. Vulcan is willing to use her powers to free Apollo from Vintage's curse. The two goddesses combines their powers and gets ready to take the knife out. Keima hopes that the power of the two goddesses is enough to save Kanon. References Category:Summary